


I Didn't Know You Were So Sensitive

by alxxiis



Series: Way Down You Take Me [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21986743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alxxiis/pseuds/alxxiis
Summary: Telyra and Miraak attend a political party and find it absolutely boring. Miraak decides to keep Telyra... entertained.
Relationships: Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Miraak, Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Miraak, Miraak (Elder Scrolls)/Original Character(s), Miraak (Elder Scrolls)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Way Down You Take Me [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1205818
Comments: 6
Kudos: 87





	I Didn't Know You Were So Sensitive

The sweet wine tingled the back of her throat and brought a wave of chill to her stomach. She had been nursing her glass for a while, using her magic to keep it chilled. If she was willing to be irresponsible, she would’ve been several glasses in already, but she was representing Skyrim, Elisif would remind her.

There was rarely a time she didn’t regret becoming involved in Skyrim’s politics, but she wasn’t one to turn away from crisis. Whether it was her own personality or the _diiv_ that drove her need to be involved, she didn’t know, and it really didn’t matter. She was here. She was in too deep to swim out.

“You look utterly bored,” her guest said, leaning down and speaking in a hushed tone.  


Telyra smiled and glanced over at Miraak. “I’m never not bored at these things,” she replied. “The political games aren’t as exciting as they seem in books. Not enough assassinations or affairs. Instead, we’re stuck listening to Elenwen not-so-subtly insist the Dominion will take over all of Tamriel and bring it to an age of absolute glory.”

Miraak chuckled and took a sip from his own glass. “We could enthrall them,” he suggested. “Act as if we were back on Solstheim. There are no temples to be built, but perhaps we can make them sing and dance. A show just for our amusement.”

She smiled again. “There’s an idea,” she said, humming thoughtfully. “We could sneak outside and call down a dragon. Have it burn the embassy down. If you really wanted it to feel like old times, you could watch me kill it and then steal its soul.”

“Or,” he began, leaning closer and brushing his lips on the pointed tip of her ear, “I could try and steal yours.”  


A shiver ran through her, and she let out of soft gasp.

“Don’t do that,” she hissed. She quickly took another drink and turn slightly away from Miraak.  


He straightened up, but she could still feel his eyes on her. She expected him to ask why she’d reacted so curtly; instead, he walked away from her and to the bar. Telyra furrowed her brow, confused as he returned with two fresh glasses. With a smirk splattered across his face, he handed her a glass and took her now empty one.

“What is with the shit-eating–this is not wine,” she interrupted herself as the scent of her drink reached her nose.  


“I brought you something stronger,” he said, still smirking.  


“Why?” she asked, her eyes narrowed.  


“Because you look utterly bored.”  


Her eyes remained suspicious, but she drank it anyway.

After a few moments of silence between the two, when it no longer seemed as though Miraak had some nefarious plan, Telyra relaxed and resumed alternating between drinking and observing.

“Is it becoming more bearable yet?” he asked, his voice once again right in her ear.  


She hummed and shrugged. “Was the drink supposed to help? I don’t have a low enough tolerance for one drink to make a difference.”

“I am aware,” he said, resting his hand on her other shoulder. “It was simply a means of lowering your guard.”

“So, you getting me a drink was a distraction?” she said. “Making me think you were just being a gentleman?”

“Exactly.”

He ran his hand across her shoulder and down her back, adjusting so his nails ran across the skin of her neck, instantly giving her goosebumps.

“Have I complimented your gown yet?” he asked, his voice low and husky. “You look absolutely ravishing.”  


Miraak’s sharp canine ran along the sharp angle of her ear, forcing another shudder and a needy hum from her throat.

“Stop!” she said through gritted teeth. “You’re–that tickles!”  


“I’m sure it does,” Miraak replied, his voice brushing across her still-tingling ear. “I had heard elf ears were… delicate, but I’ve never had the chance to discover it for myself.”

“Hmph.” Telyra took a long drink before handing her glass to a passing servant, trying to ignore Miraak’s thumb running along her bottom hairline. “You’re going to cause a scene, and we’ll have to deal with Elisif’s lecturing.”  


Telyra eyed the young queen across the room, silently praying she wouldn’t look over at her and Miraak. She worried Miraak’s game would be obvious to anyone who happened to pay enough attention to them.

“I have never caused a scene at a gathering such as this,” he said, teetering between feigned offense and alluring teasing.  


He nipped at her ear again, and she moaned before hastily coughing to cover up her noise.

“Elisif would not notice our disappearance,” he whispered. “She’s rather occupied.”  


Her eyes bounced to the queen again, and sure enough, she was surrounded by a group of nobles that seemed to have swarmed from out of nowhere.

“You would no longer be bored,” he promised, “ _mal ruuvak_.”  


She groaned, exasperated and defeated.

Wordlessly, she grabbed his wrist and released just the barest essence of an illusion spell to help them disappear into the nearest hall without notice. The corridor bent off a few times, and once they passed several alcoves, Miraak stopped and pulled her into the next one they found.

He pushed her against the back wall and kissed her hard, surprising a breathy grunt from her as she instinctively grabbed the front of his tunic to flee the cold stone wall. His hand cupped her cheek and brushed upward, reaching for her ear and running his fingers down its length. Telyra moaned against his mouth and pulled his bottom lip between her teeth.

His other hand ran across her hip and to her lower back, pulling her flush against him as he leaned over her. She could feel his cock brush across her stomach, and she let her body rub against him, feeling him twitch in response while he continued kissing her through a muffled moan.

She pulled back to catch her breath. Miraak looked at her through hooded eyes; both hands reaching up to caress her face and sweep across her ears, reveling in the unreserved noise she made.

“I did not know you were so sensitive,“ he breathed, smirking.  


Telyra huffed and reached down for his cock; her fingers wrapped around what pressed against his trousers. He whimpered, satisfying Telyra into her own smirk.

“I’m not the only one that’s sensitive,” she said.  


Miraak hummed in response and spun Telrya around; with one hand, he squeezed her breast while the other gathered her skirts. She grabbed the fabric from him, holding it up so his hand could slip into her small clothes.

“You do not seem so bored, now,” he mumbled into her ear.  


“N-no, I’m not.”  


His fingers slipped across her clit and circled its pulsing swelling. Telyra let out soft mewls while her teeth held her bottom lip.

“Gods,” she breathed. “I… I need you. Now.”  


She grabbed his hands before he had the chance to move them himself, and she turned back around, grabbing the ties of his trousers. Her hands shook with anticipation, her breath ragged.

“Fuck,” she hissed. “These goddamned…”  


Miraak gently slapped her hands away and pulled the ties apart; the moment there was an opening, Telyra grabbed his waistband and tugged his pants down just enough to free his cock.

As her one hand fondled his member and the other re-collected her dress, Miraak grabbed one of her legs and balanced it against his hip. She moved to hold onto his neck, hauling herself up; Miraak caught her and positioned himself underneath her while using the wall to help keep her up.

They each let out satisfied moans as his cock filled her. With her heels dug into his backside, she rolled against him while he thrust into her.

“ _Hi rinik ziinahlvon_ ,” Miraak said in a hoarse voice.  


Telyra threw her head back and let loose an untethered whine of bliss. She may not have been fluent in _dovahzul_ , but that didn’t diminish the thrill she got whenever he wrapped his tongue around the language.

She reached down and began rubbing her clit, still wet from his skilled touch earlier. The combined stimulation sent pleasureful tugging sensations to her lower stomach, and his cries of indulgence furthered the feeling. It didn’t take long for her body to creep toward the edge of coming undone.

“I’m close,” Miraak said.  


Telyra lifted her head back up and pulled herself toward him, closing the distance and kissing him deeply, tongues colliding. She kicked her feet deeper into him and rocked against his hips faster, silently urging him to do the same.

“ _Zu’u lovun_ ,” he said in the same desperate voice as before. It was easy to guess the translation.  


“Me too,” she whispered.  


He groaned into her mouth as she recaptured it for a moment. She pulled back and watched him, gaze bouncing to each of his oceanic eyes as her breathing turned to panting.

Her body felt like a coil, tightening with each thrust and roll of her fingers. Each breath held a little more voice. Tighter. Louder. Until it released, every twist coming loose, and every breath a cry of sheer pleasure as she came, contracting around him as he continued pumping.

A few more thrusts and he gave his own satisfied moan, finishing inside her.

Once the initial waves of euphoria calmed, Miraak wrapped Telyra in an embrace, still holding her around his waist. He rested his head on her shoulder and gave her skin a gentle kiss, tickling her with his beard.

“ _Zu'u lokaal hi_ ,” he said into her neck, still breathing heavy.  


Telyra smiled and sighed happily.

“I love you, too,” she replied.  


He gave her ear a gentle kiss before bringing his lips to hers, chuckling when she made a noise of protest.

They disentangled from each other and covered themselves. She reached up, standing on her toes, to pat down his hair and make him look as though he hadn’t just fucked her against a wall. He offered the same services, straightening the wrinkles in her gown.

“Now back to the party,” she said, pouting.  


Miraak brushed his thumb over her bottom lip and smiled.

“Just think about our short liaison away from the trifles of politics, _mal ruuvak,_ ” he offered, brushing her hair from her face.  


She smiled, leaning into his touch. “If I think about it too much, I’ll have to sneak you away for another one.”

“Hmm,” he began. “There are worse ways to get into trouble here.”  


He leaned down for a brief, chaste kiss before holding his arm out for her. She tucked her hand into the crook of his elbow, and together they made their way back to the party.


End file.
